Blue Neighbourhood
by FlowHana93
Summary: [TALK ME DOWN] Saat kesempatan kembali terbuka, harapan untuk bersatu kembali ada, mengapa resah justru menghantui kita? Nyatanya aku tak perlu sebuah akhir yang manis, cukup dengan kita yang terus bersama dan saling mencinta. Itu saja. Sederhana / So come over now and talk me down / [JaeYong] Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong ; Mature Content ; Mind to RnR?
1. WILD

_Leave this blue neighbourhood_

 _Never knew loving could hurt this good_

 _And it drives me wild_

.

.

WILD

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya FlowHana, member NCT punya Tuhan,SM dan orang tua mereka

Warnings: Jaeyong, mature content, typo(s), BL, DLDR!

.

.

Tubuhnya tersudutkan, terjebak di antara pagar rumahnya dan tubuh seseorang. Taeyong merasa aura yang tidak mengenakan menguar dari sesosok _namja_ yang ada di hadapanya ini, yang tidak lain adalah teman masa kecilnya sendiri. Jung Jaehyun.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau menjauhiku satu minggu ini _hyung_? Setidaknya beri aku alasan, aku tau aku bajingan—"

" _Anio_." Ucap Taeyong memotong. "Ini bukan karenamu, ini masalahku Jaehyun- _ah_."

"Masalahhmu juga masalahku _hyung_ , kenapa kau tidak cerita saja padaku?" ucap Jaehyun semakin merapatkan diri ke arah Taeyong, dirinya menyentuh bahu Taeyong lembut. Namun hal tak terduga datang dari Taeyong, Taeyong langsung berjengit dan menepis kasar tangan Jaehyun di bahunya. Matanya menyiratkan rasa takut yang teramat sangat.

" _Hyung_?!"

Taeyong memeluk tubunya sendiri sangat erat hingga tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke tanah dan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi tirusnya. "Ti-tidak jangan lagi, _jebal_..." gumam Taeyong entah berbicara kepada siapa.

"Hey apa yang terjadi _hyung_? Kumohon bicaralah, jangan membuatku seperti orang bodoh seperti ini." ucap Jaehyun frustasi. Jaehyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Taeyong, dengan pelan dia arahkan tanganya ke pucuk kepala Taeyong, berniat untuk mengusapnya. Geraknya terlihat ragu, takut-takut Taeyong akan menepisnya lagi seperti tadi.

Kali ini Jaehyun bisa bernafas lega setelah mendapat respon diam dari Taeyong. Dari pucuk kepala Taeyong tangan Jaehyun perlahan turun, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Taeyong, mengusap wajah _hyung_ nya itu penuh kasih. Dipegangnya dagu Taeyong dengan lembut, mendongakan wajah itu agar menatapnya.

"Mau bercerita?" tanya Jaehyun lembut yang langsung dibalas pelukan erat oleh Taeyong. Hampir saja tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang karena terjangan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba, untung saja Jaehyun bisa menyeimbangkan diri dengan apik.

"A- _appa_ hiks... aku takut." Taeyong mulai merancau tidak jelas. "Ada apa dengan ayahmu?"

"Dia memaksaku—..."

"...—menyentuhku—..."

"...—mengancamku dan memukuliku Jaehyun- _ah_. Aku takut." Pelukan Taeyong semakin mengerat begitupun kepalan tangan Jaehyun yang semakin memerah.

"Aku kotor sekarang. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menjauhimu, tapi astaga aku takut kau membenciku—"

Ciuman lembut Jaehyun membuat Taeyong menghentikan semua kata-katanya. Taeyong hendak berontak, namun entahlah tubuhnya malah tidak bisa ia gerakan. Taeyong membeku, menerima ciuman yang Jaehyun sodorkan dengan sukarela. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama mereka, ya mereka pernah beberapa kali berciuman sebelum ini tapi sungguh Taeyong bisa merasakan jika ciuman kali ini begitu lembut.

"iziinkan aku _membersihkan_ dirimu, hyung."

Dan Taeyong hanya diam ketika Jaehyun membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menggendongnya sampai kamar.

.

' _Cause when you look like that_

 _I've never ever wanted to be so bad_

 _It drives me wild_

.

Jaehyun mendudukan Taeyong di tepian kasur sedangkan dirinya masih berdiri diam menatap manik sayu milik _hyung_ nya. Jaehyun memegang ujung kaosnya, menariknya ke atas hingga mebuat kaos berwarna _navy_ itu terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Dengan celana _jeans_ hitam yang menggantung malas di pinggangnya _plus_ tubuh bagian atasnya yang tanpa busana alias _topless_ membuat siapapun termasuk Taeyong untuk tidak bisa tidak melihat otot perut milik Jaehyun yang terpahat sempurna. Bahkan ingin rasanya Taeyong menyentuh setiap lekuk otot itu dengan jari tanganya sendiri. Oh sepertinya Taeyong mulai gila sekarang.

Jaehyun tersenyum geli melihat Taeyong yang masih tidak bergeming. "Terpesona olehku, _hyung_?" dan dia semakin merapat ke arah Taeyong, aroma tubuh Jaehyun menguar begitu saja memasuki indra penciuman miilik Taeyong.

Saat _abs_ miliik Jaehyun sudah berada tepat di depan mata Taeyong, Jaehyun menarik dagu milik _hyung_ nya agar mendongak ke atas. "Aku akan memulainya _hyung_ , dimulai dari atas." Ucapnya.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi bibirnya langsung menyambar bibir milik Taeyong, kali ini penuh dengan penekanan bahkan diselingi dengan hasrat yang begitu bergejolak. Ciuman Jaehyun begitu liar sama seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya waktu itu, tapi sungguh ini berbeda. Tak hanya nafsu yang mendominasinya tapi juga cinta.

Taeyong mengerang ketika tidak sengaja Jaehyun menggigit bibirnya, dan hal itu membuat lidah Jaehyun masuk mengeksploitasi mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bergelut, memelit satu sama lain, hingga saliva mereka yang bercampur mulai merembas keluar melalui sudut-sudut bibir. Taeyong tak pernah tau jika sebuah ciuman bisa membuatnya secandu ini. Dia tidak khawatir jika kebutuhan oksigennya akan habis, karena yang Taeyong inginkan saat ini adalah bibir itu yang terus mmenempel di kedua belah bibirnya.

Taeyong mulai merutuk dalam hati, sejak kapan pikiranya berubah sekotor ini. Kemana perginya Lee Taeyong yang tadi menangis dan ketakutan, yang punya kenangan pahit bersama ayahnya, karena nyatanyya yang ada sekarang ini adalah Lee Taeyong yang sangat menginginkan Jung Jaehyun.

Ciuman Jaehyun mulai turun ke dagunya dan kini tengah berada di ceruk leher milik Taeyong. Memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu yang tak terhitung banyaknya sehingga menimbulkan ruam kemerahan di sepanjang perpotongan leher milik Taeyong.

Entah sudah sejak kapan posisi mereka seperti ini, Taeyong yang berbaring di bawah dan Jaehyun yang berada di atasnya. Dengan hanya bertumpu menggunakan satu tangan, tangan satunya yang lain Jaehyun gunakan untuk mulai menjamah bagian tubuh milik Taeyong.

Melihat Taeyong yang menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan erangan, Jaehyun tertarik untuk menyentuh bibir itu dan berkata "Jangan digigit _hyung_ , aku jadi ingin menggigitnya juga. Lepaskan saja"

" _Arra_."

Dirabanya puting milik Taeyong yang mulai mengeras tak ayal mebuat Jaehyun semakin hilang akal. Satu persatu kancing kemeja milik Taeyong mulai terlepas, menampilkan dada bidang dan perut rata miliknya. Daerah jajahan Jaehyun mulai berpindah, lidahnya mulai menjilati kedua puting Taeyong yang kontan menghasilkan lenguhan panjang dari sang pemilik dan membuat tubuh Taeyong melengkung menjauhi kasur.

Taeyong tak pernah mengira benda lunak tanpa tulang milik Jaehyun itu bisa membuatnya merasa senikmat ini. Jaehyun mengulum salah satu putingnya, menggigitnya dan menariknya pelan sebelum melepaskannya lagi, menyisakan Taeyong yang semakin keras mendesahkan namanya. Sungguh ini sebuah melodi terindah yang pernah didengarnya, Lee Taeyong dengan suara seraknya menyuarakan namanya benar-benar menggoda dan menaikan libidonya.

Lidahnya turun ke bawah, menjilat pusar milik Taeyong sesensual mungkin lalu mengecupnya pelan selama bebera detik. Bisa jaehyun rasakan remasan tangan Taeyong di rambutnya semakin kuat.

"Ahhhh cepatlah Jaehyun- _ah_ ~" erang Taeyong.

Jaehyun tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya sejauh ini, dipandangnya tubuh Taeyong yang berhiaskan begitu banyak _kissmark_ yang ia buat.

"Kau begitu indah, _hyung_." Desah Jaehyun pelan saat bangkit sejenak dan memandangi Taeyong dari atas sampai bawah. "Jangan pernah menjauh dariku lagi." Ucapnya sembari mengusap lembut sebelah pipi _hyung_ nya. Wajah Taeyong sudah sangat merah sekarang, mulutnya terbuka untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, sensasi yang diberikan oleh Jaehyun benar-benar membuatnya merasakan apa yang namanya surga dunia. Padahal ini baru awal tapi mengapa dirinya sudah merasa sangat panas.

Mulut Taeyong yang membuka kontan membangkitkan fantasi liar Jaehyun untuk memasukan miliknya ke sana. Rasanya pasti sungguh nikmat ketika mulut basah Taeyong mengulum miliknya, lidah Taeyong yang membelitnya, gigi Taeyong yang bergesekan dengan miliknya, oh ya Tuhan Taeyong benar-benar membuat Jaehyun lepas kendali.

Tangan Jaehyun sekarang sudah berada di tepian jeans milik Taeyong, mengusap sesuatu yang terlihat menonjol di dekat sana. Dengan gerakan seseduktif mungkin Jaehyun mulai menurunkan resleting celana Taeyong.

Ketika Taeyong sudah benar-benar telanjang, Jaehyun dengan susah payah menelan salivanya sendiri. Pemandangan di depannya ini sungguh indah, bahkan terlampau indah hingga Jaehyun ingin sekali mengabadikanya disebuah potret dan memajangnya. Astaga, Jaehyun cepat-cepat mengusir pemikiran itu dari otaknya, jikalau ada yang boleh menyaksikan tubuh indah milik Taeyong orang beruntung itu hanyalah dirinya.

" _Ya_! Jaehyun- _ah_ ini sungguh tidak adil!" seru Taeyong. Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, apa dia membuat kesalahan? Tidak adil dari sebelah mananya?

"Jangan hanya aku yang telanjang sendiri di sini. Ini sungguh tidak adil!" Jaehyun tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Taeyong barusan. Dia berdiri sejenak, menurunkan celana jeansnya "Tidak adil atau kau yang memang ingin melihat milikku _hyung_?" ledeknya. Taeyong memalingkan wajahnya ketika Jaehyun dengan cepat melepaskan boxer yang ia gunakan, dan ketika Taeyong menatap Jaehyun lagi wajahnya langsung bersemu merah ketika melihat milik Jaehyun yang tidak kalah tegangnya dengan miliknya.

"Puas memandangiku _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Taeyong. Bertumpukan kedua lututnya Jaehyun mulai naik ke atas kasur dan merangkak di atas Taeyong. Terdengar geraman tertahan dari Jaehyun dan lenguhan panjang dari Taeyong ketika milik mereka bergesekan secara tidak sengaja.

Taeyong tak pernah tau jika Jaehyun bisa seterampil ini di atas ranjang, dia benar-benar dibuat terlena dengan segala perlakuan Jaehyun terhadap tubuhnya. Dua jari dan lidah Jaehyun yang bermain dibawahnya sudah cukup membuat Taeyong menjerit dan memohon lebih pada Jaehyun. Rasa ini sungguh nikmat tapi sekaligus menyiksanya, Taeyong belum ingin keluar sekarang, ia ingin keluar bersama dengan Jaehyun, merengkuh puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

Jaehyun menambahkan satu jarinya di lubang anal milik Taeyong, mempersiakanya agar siap dimasuki olehnya nanti. Taeyong hanya menggeliat-geliat menahan sensasi yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya. "Aku datang, _hyung_." Ucap Jaehyun.

Awalnya Jaehyun hanya menggesek-gesekan miliknya di depan lubang milik Taeyong, memancing hasrat satu sama lain. Perlahan ujungnya mulai masuk, Taeyong bisa merasakan milik Jaehyun yang berkedut di dalam sana, dan dengan sekali hentakan milik Jaehyun kini sudah terbenam sepenuhnya.

"Ugghhhhh" geraman rendah keluar dari mulut Jaehyun ketika di rasa Taeyong meremasnya kuat di dalam sana. Jaehyun meraih tangan Taeyong, jari jemari mereka saling bertautan di atas kepala Taeyong.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Jaehyun mulai memaju mundurkun pinggulnya, suara tubrukan dari penyatuan itu bagaikan sebuah simfoni yang indah di telinga keduanya.

"Ce-cepat Jaehyun- _ah_." ucap Taeyong di sela-sela desahanya. Jaehyun menyeringai, menambahkan kecepatan gerakanya sesuai dengan permintaan Taeyong, jujur saja sebenarnya dia juga akan sampai sebentar lagi jadi dia menaikan temponya.

"keluarkan bersama _hyung_." Titah Jaehyun yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Taeyong. Nafasnya semakin memburu, Taeyong bisa merasakan miliknya berkedut dan sebentar lagi akan sampai di pelepesanya.

"Jaehyun- _aaaaahhhhhh_..." desahan panjang Taeyong menjadi tanda bahwa dirinya sudah sampai di puncaknya, bebarengan dengan itu dia juga mendengar erangan tertahan milik jaehyun. Bisa ia rasakan cairan milik Jaehyun yang menyembur, rasanya hangat, penuh dan tentu saja nikmat.

Jaehyun ambruk di atas tubuh milik Taeyong, namun tanganya masih menyangga agar Taeyong tidak terbebani dengan bobot tubuhnya. Jaehyun menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Taeyong dalam-dalam, seakan aroma tubuh Taeyong adalah oksigen untuknya.

Beribu kecupan basah Jaehyun daratkan di bibir Taeyong, hingga bibir Taeyong terlihat mulai membengkak. Jaehyun masih menenggelamkan miliiknya di dalam lubang milik Taeyong, belum ada niat untuk mencabutnya karena Jaehyun pikir masih akan ada ronde selanjutnya.

Dirasa sudah cukup istirahatnya, Jaehyun membalikan tubuh Taeyong hingga _hyung_ nya itu berbaring di atasnya sedangkan dia berada di bawah. Taeyong tersentak, belum paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Jaehyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Giliranmu _hyung_ , pembersihan sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya untuk bersenang-senang. Puaskanlah dirimu." Kata Jaehyun memotong perkataan Taeyong. Taeyong mendelik, mulutnya terbuka hendak melayangkan protes tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar.

Kedua tangan Taeyong menopang di bahu Jaehyun yang kokoh. Tanganya gemetar, dengan posisi ini Taeyong paham betul bahwa kendali dalam permainan kali ini berada di tanganya. Namun tetap saja dia merasa bahwa dominasi dari Jaehyun masih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Llihat saja, dengan patuhynya Taeyong menuruti segala permainan yang jaehyun ajukan.

Jaehyun menangkap keraguan di mata Taeyong, di tatapnya manik hitam itu dalam-dalam yang membuat empunya menunduk malu dan merona merah. "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." Katanya, tangan Jaehyun sudah bertengger manis di pinggang ramping milik Taeyong.

Taeyong menjerit ketika dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun, merasakan bagaimana Jaehyun menusuknya dalam, menyentuh tepat di titik sensitifnya.

Jaehyun menggeram tertahan ketika dirasa lubang milik Taeyong menjepitnya keras, kali ini tanganya tak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas milik Taeyong, memijatnya perlahan dan membuat pemiliknya semakin mendesah keras karena kenikmatan ganda yang ia terima. Sedangkan tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk menggerayangi tubuh Taeyong, mengelus punggung milik _hyung_ nya itu seseduktif mungkin.

Hal itu menimbulkan efek yang luar biasa pada Taeyong, nafasnya semakin memburu, gerakanya semakin cepat dan tak menentu. Taeyong merasakan pahanya sangat lemas, ia lelah, namun ia tak bisa berhenti. Dapat Taeyong rasakan remasan tangan Jaehyun semakin menguat, Jaehyun juga menghujani lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, sesekali menjilatnya sensual yang membuat Taeyong merinding menahan nikmat di sekujur tubuhnya, gemetaran disetiap sentakannya.

Jaehyun benar-benar berbeda dengan sang ayah, saat ayahnya melakukan ini padanya hanya ketakutan yang Taeyong rasakan, tak ada yang namanya kenikmatan yang ada hanya sakit yang teramat sangat, apalagi desahan, yang ada hanya isakan dan air mata.

Jaehyun akhirnya orgasme di lubang milik Taeyong, lagi-lagi cairanya memenuhi lubang surgawi milik _hyung_ nya. Sedangkan Taeyong, cairanya menyembur keluar membasahi otot perut milik Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melepaskan miliknya dari tubuh Taeyong, hal itu menimbulkan suara becek yang memenuhi ruuangan. Taeyong sendiri sudah berbaring lemas di atas tubuh Jaehyun, tanganya memeluk leher Jaehyun manja sedangkan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang milik Jaehhyun, mendengarkan irama degup jantung milik _namja_ itu yang sangat menenangkan.

Taeyong bisa merasakan usapan pada punggung polosnya, belaian lembut pada rambutnya serta kecupan-kecupan penuh sayang di pucuk kepalanya.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ " panggil Taeyong. yang dipanggil hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana jika _appa_ melakukanya lagi?" lirih Taeyong, mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Taeyong membuat tubuh Jaehyun menegang sesaat. Dia memindahkan tubuh Taeyong menjadi berbaring di sampingnya, ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah _hyung_ nya, telapak tangan besarnya menangkup pipi Taeyong penuh kehati-hatian, mengusap wajah tampan itu yang sehalus beludru dengan penuh damba.

"Maka kau harus melawanya, _hyung_. Kau harus kuat dan berani." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana jika _appa_ melakukanya terus menerus? Aku lelah Jaehyun- _ah_."

"Larilah dan temui aku." Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Taeyong erat, "Sekarang kau tidurlah, aku akan menginap malam ini."

" _Appa_ pasti akan marah jika mengetahui kau di sini Jaehyun- _ah_." lagi-lagi ketakutan yang sama mulai menghinggapi perasaan Taeyong.

"Dia tidak akan marah, dia juga tidak akan tau. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika ayahmu itu sering pulang larut dan dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia pasti akan langsung pergi ke kamarnya setalah pulang." Ucap Jaehyun meyakinkan.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, mencoba mempercayai segala ucapan Jaehyun yang ditujukan kepadanya. Jaehyun menarik tubuh Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat, menyalurkan kehangatan kepada tubuh ringkih milik _hyung_ nya, tanganya juga menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Kemudian Taeyong masih berada dalam kesadaranya ketika Jaehyun menyapu poninya lalu mengecup keningnya pelan, berbisik sangat halus seakan takut akan membangunkanya. "Aku mencintaimu _, hyung_."

Dan Taeyong hanya dapat tersenyum dalam hati, ia berjanji ketika ia bangun nanti akan menjawab pernyataan itu secara langsug kepada Jaehyun. Malam ini biarkan ia terlelap dalam dekapan _namja_ yang membuatnya tergila-gila itu, namja yang membuatnya candu akan setiap sentuhanya, dan biarkan ia larut ke dalam mimpi liarnya.

 _You make my heart shake_

 _Bend and break_

 _But I can't turn away_

 _And it's driving me wild_

 _You're driving me wild_

.

.

END

.

.

Astaga apa ini /ngumpet/

Plissss jangan gaplok aku,aku aja ngga tau dengan apa yang aku tulis di atas XD bukanya istirahat karena lagi ga enak badan, tangan malah gatal buat nulis ff nista ini hohoho

Maafkeun jika ini kurang ngefeel ataupun kurang hot(?) karena jujur ini waktu nulis malah heboh sendiri mbayanginya :v

Jadi sebenernya aku punya konsep mau buat trilogi gitu, jadi nanti Blue Neighbourhood ini bakalan terdiri dari 3 cerita dengan judul yang berbeda. Ini bukan ff mc, tapi lebih ke kumpulan os yang berkelanjutan. Dan judul setiap ceritanya ini aku ambil dari judul lagunya Troye Sivan di albumnya yang berjudul sama yaitu Blue Neighbourhood. Bagi yang udah pernah nonton pasti tau kan, trilogi mvnya dia, aku terinspirasi dari situ. Yup, setelah dibuka dengan WILD, akan diteruskan dengan FOOLS lalu ditutup dengan TALK ME DOWN.

Tapi sekali lagi itu hanya rencana karena kelanjutan ff ini ada di tangan readers semua. Kalau banyak yang ga suka ya bakalan aku delete konsep ini.

So, RnR juseyo~

Flow


	2. FOOLS

_I am tired of this place, I hope people change_

 _I need time to replace what I gave away_

 _And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small_

 _Though I try to resist I still want it all_

 _(FOOLS_Troye Sivan)_

.

.

FOOLS

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya FlowHana, member NCT punya Tuhan,SM dan orang tua mereka

Warnings: Jaeyong, mature content, typo(s), BL, DLDR!

.

.

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, Taeyong tidak begitu mengingatnya, yang pasti begitu ia bertamu ke rumah Jaehyun dengan air mata yang mengalir deras _namja_ itu langsung menyeretnya ke kamar dan berakhir dengan Taeyong yang mendesah di bawah tubuh Jaehyun.

Taeyong begitu terbuai dengan segala perlakuan yang Jaehyun berikan, dia begitu menyukai bagaimana bibir tipis itu yang membelai setiap jengkal tubuhnya lembut, bagaimana jari-jemari milik Jaehyun tak pernah berhenti menyentuh tiitik sensitive di tubuhnya. Demi apapun itu, Taeyong begitu mencintai bagaimana gesekan yang terjadi antara kulitnya dengan kulit milik Jaehyun, ketika mereka saling berbagi peluh, dan mengelukan nama masing-masing disetiap pelepasanya.

Jika Taeyong boleh menganalogikan, Jaehyun seperti heroin untuknya, dia tau itu sebuah kesalahan tapi tetap saja _namja_ itu sudah terlanjur membuatnya merasakan candu yang sebegitu hebatnya.

Bunyi ranjang yang berdecit menandakan bahwa aktifitas keduanya berjalan semakin panas, rasanya belum puas jika hanya sekali mencapai puncak. Jaehyun menambahkan jari manisnya ke dalam lubang milik Taeyong, menyusul dua jari lainya yang telah lebih dulu mengaduknya brutal, membuat sang pemilik menggelinjang dan mendesah begitu indahnya.

"Jaehyun-ah~ ce-aahhh...pat-aahhh" rancau Taeyong tidak jelas, yang mendengar hanya menyeringai, menampilkan dimple andalanya yang begitu memikat. Jaehyun menekuk jarinya yang berada di dalam tubuh milik Taeyong, menyentuh titik terlemah Taeyong yang seketika bisa membuat Taeyong gila.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan _hyung_." Jaehyun menghentikan segala aktifitasnya, membuat Taeyong sedikit merasa kecewa dan tersiksa karena pelepasanya yang tertunda.

"Aku ingin dirimu, masuki aku...aku milikmu"

Taeyong memandang Jaehyun dengan tatapan sayu, sorotnya memohon meminta untuk segera dituntaskan. Jaehyun tersenyum, tanganya yang bebas bergerak menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Taeyong, dielusnya pipi Taeyong dengan punggung tanganya dengan gerakan seseduktif mungkin.

Daerah jajahanya terus berlanjut, turun menuju leher dan sekarang sudah berada di atas _nipple_ milik Taeyong yang menegang. Jaehyun mencubitnya gemas lalu mengecup keduanya pelan. Dan Taeyong hanya bisa pasrah, mengikuti segala alur yang dicipitakan oleh pemuda bak perwujudan dewa tersebut.

Setelah puas bermain-main, Jaehyun mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari dalam tubuh milik Taeyong. Dengan usilnya, dia menyentil milik Taeyong yang sudah begitu menegang di hadapanya.

"Ya!"

"Hahahahaha lihat _hyung_ , hanya dengan jariku saja kau sudah seperti ini bagaimana jika—"

"Jangan menggodaku! Cepatlah Jung!"

 _Namja_ yang lebih muda terkekeh pelan, dengan perlahan dia mengarahkan miliknya ke depan lubang milik Taeyong, menggesek-gesekanya pelan tak ketinggalan dengan candaan yang membuat Taeyong makin tersiksa saking tidak tahan lagi menahan segala rangsangan yang Jaehyun berikan.

"Tok..tok..tok.. apa ada orang di dalam? Boleh aku masuk?" canda Jaehyun sembari mengetuk-ngetukan miliknya di depan lubang milik Taeyong.

Taeyong memberengut sebal, sampai kapan Jaehyun akan terus menggodanya, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Kau bisa masuk—ahhhhhh kapanpun kau mau—aahhhhhh..."

Dengan sekali hentakan milik Jaehyun kini telah tenggelam dalam lubang Taeyong yang meremasnya kuat. Meninggalkan geraman tertahan dari sang pelaku dan lenguhan panjang dari yang lainya. Punggung Taeyong terangkat menjauhi kasur begitu sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya itu mulai bergerak keluar masuk dengan tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat.

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya keras, sampai-sampai lidahnya mengecap rasa asin yang begitu kentara. Tanganya meremas sprei yang ada di bawah tubuhnya, ia tidak peduli jika nantinya akan kusut karena remasan tanganya yang terlampau kuat karena sungguh Taeyong membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyokongnya dari gempuran kenikmatan ini.

Jaehyun tidak ingin melihat Taeyong terluka, maka dengan segera dia menyambar bibir cherry milik Taeyong dan mengulumnya lembut. Kedua tanganya meraih tangan milik Taeyong, menuntun Taeyong untuk bertumpu pada bahunya.

Setiap bergulirnya detik, Jaehyun memompa lebih cepat, gerakanya semakin liar mengabaikan bagaimana Taeyong yang sesekali meringis karena Jaehyun yang masuk terlalu dalam. Selain itu Jaehyun juga bisa merasakan perih pada punggungnya, tanpa perlu bertanyapun ia sudah paham betul dengan penyebabnya.

Masing-masing saling mendesahkan nama lawanya begitu keduanya bersamaan mencapai titik dimana bagai nirwana. Jaehyun ambruk di atas tubuh Taeyong sebelum memilih berbaring di sisinya karena tak ingin membebani Taeyong dengan bobot tubuhnya. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan miliknya, menghasilkan bunyi _plop_ yang begitu khasnya.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa? Kenapa kau datang kemari sambil menangis?" Jaehyun menelusupkan tanganya ke bawah leher Taeyong, berniat menjadikan tanganya sebagai bantalan untuk sang terkasih. Taeyong menyamankan posisinya, kepalanya menoleh menghadap Jaehyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh puja.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun, Taeyong mengecup bibir itu sekilas "Kau paham betul aku datang ke sini karena apa Jaehyun."

"Kali ini apa yang ia lakukan kepadamu?" Jaehyun mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Taeyong, yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati segala momen indah ini yang mungkin takan bisa ia dapatkan lagi.

"Dia melarangku bertemu denganmu." Mereka berdua tau persis siapa ' _dia_ ' di sini, keduanya hanya enggan untuk menggunakan sebutan yang seharusnya.

"Begitukah? Jika dia melarangmu kenapa kau malah datang kepadaku, hm?" sindir Jaehyun yang dihadiahi cubitan keras di pinggangnya.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku begitu?" Taeyong mempoutkan bibirnya sedangkan tanganya disilangkan di depan dada, tubuhnya di hadapkan ke atas, matanya enggan untuk memandang pemuda di sampingnya. _Ngambek._

Jaehyun yang sudah hafal betul dengan tabiat Taeyong hanya terkekeh pelan, dicubitnya hidung Taeyong gemas, tanganya menarik dagu Taeyong sehingga menghadap dirinya.

" _Chagiya_ , jika aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu mana mungkin kau di sini sekarang. Berdua bersamaku dan melakukan itu." Mendengar penuturan Jaehyun barusan kontan saja membuat pipi Taeyong merona, tidak hanya karena ingatan mengenai pergulatan panas mereka tapi juga karena panggilan baru dari Jaehyun yang ditujukan untuknya.

" _Hyung_."

"Hm?"

"Besok kita pergi jalan-jalan ke pantai, mau?"

Taeyong diam sejenak, memikirkan ajakan Jaehyun barusan. Dia ingin, sangat ingin pergi tapi mengingat bagaimana _appa_ -nya, memaksa Taeyong harus berpikir dua kali. Jaehyun yang merasakan kegundahan hati sang terkasih mengelus lengan Taeyong lembut. "Jika ini mengenai dia, tenang saja _hyung_ , bilang saja kau akan pergi ke rumah teman. Asal dia tidak tau kau pergi denganku semuanya aman."

"Ya kau benar."

Setelahnya tak ada perbincangan lagi di antara keduanya, deru nafas yang teratur menandakan bahwa mereka sama-sama terlelap karena rasa lelah yang menyerangnya. Biarkan Taeyong untuk tidur sejenak di sini, menikmati kenyamanan yang Jaehyun suguhkan, lagi pula waktu masih menunjukan sore hari, malamnya baru dia akan pulang dan kembali menghadapai ketakutan terbesarnya.

.

.

Langkahnya pelan, seperti mengendap-endap ketika memasuki sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Sejenak Taeyong menghela nafas lega, sepertinya _appa_ nya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Namun kelegaanya tidak bertahan lama, ketika lampu di ruang tamu rumahnya itu tiba-tiba menyala, ketenanganya berubah menjadi kecemasan begitu melihat sosok ayahnya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sedang memandangnya tajam.

"Darimana saja kau? Apa kau menemui pemuda Jung itu lagi?" tanya sang ayah penuh selidik. Taeyong menelan ludahnya gugup, sesuatu seperti mencekiknya membuatnya sulit hanya untuk menarik nafas. Dirinya benar-benar tegang sekarang, tegang dalam artian yang sesungguhnya pastinya,tatapan sang ayah seakan ingin menelanya bulat-bulat.

" _Anio_ , aku dari rumah teman, besok pagi aku juga harus ke sana lagi."

"Siapa yang kau sebut teman itu hah? Jung Jaehyun?! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jauhi dia!" Taeyong terlonjak, begitu mendengar sang ayah yang membentaknya. Hatinya menjerit menahan sakit, matanya perih menahan bening yang mulai mengumpul di kedua sudut matanya.

Taeyong enggan menjawab, ia memilih bungkam dan lari menuju kamarnya. Ia takut, jika dia masih berada di sana baik dirinya maupun ayahnya salah satunya akan ada yang lepas kendali. Dan sungguh, Taeyong tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul enam pagi,masih terlalu pagi memang untuk memulai aktifitas di hari minggu seperti ini tapi inilah yang dibutuhkan Taeyong, situasi rumah yang sepi dimana ayahnya masih terlelap dan ia bersiap untuk melarikan diri.

Dengan berlari-lari kecil sambil menyenandungkan lagu kesukaanya, Taeyong pergi menuju rumah Jaehyun. Sesampainya di rumah pemuda Jung itu, Taeyong mendapati keabsenan Jaehyun, ibunya berkata jika Jaehyun sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali jauh sebelum Taeyong sampai di sini. Tanpa perlu bertanyapun Taeyong sudah tau destinasi selanjutnya yang harus ia kunjungi, tempat dimana Jaehyun berada, tempat dimana mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tempat kenangan masa kecil mereka, dan tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan. Pantai.

Rumah mereka memang tak jauh dari pantai, oleh karena itu mereka berdua menjadikan pantai sebagai tempat faforit keduanya. Keduannya menganggap dari hamparan laut yang luas, birunya langit dan debur ombak yanng menghantam karang dari itulah didapatkan ketenangan.

Taeyong menanggalkan alas kakinya, membuat kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan pasir pantai yang basah. Dalam diam, langkahnya membawanya mendekati satu-satunya orang yang ada di pantai saat itu. Taeyong tersenyum penuh makna, begitu ia sudah berada tepat di balik punggung sang pemuda tanganya langsung memeluk pinggang itu dengan erat. Pemuda itu—Jaehyun langsung terlonjak begitu menyadari siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang, tanganya menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang melingkar di perutnya dengan lembut.

" _Hyung_ sayang sekali kita tidak bisa melihat _sunrise_."

"Bukan masalah, yang terpenting aku bisa melihatmu." Jaehyun terkekeh, dibaliknya tubuhnya sehingga kini ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Taeyong.

"Mmmm begitukah? Kau tau _hyung_ , tak apa jika aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat matahari lagi karena ada kau di sini yang akan menjadi matahariku kapanpun dan dimanapun itu."

Taeyong tersipu, Jaehyun dengan kata-kata manisnya, selalu saja membuatnya merasa begitu berharga, selalu membuat Taeyong merasa dibutuhkan.

Dihiasi sinar mentari yang mulai menyilaukan, Jaehyun mengecup dahi Taeyong lembut, kedua tanganya menangkup wajah Taeyong penuh kehati-hatian. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, sesekali kelopaknya terbuka sepersekian mili untuk sekedar mencuri pandang dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Dan pada menit berikutnya yang terlihat hanya sepasang manusia yang terlihat begitu bahagia hanya dengan bermain-main di tepian pantai yang berisik karena deburan ombak.

.

Sepulang dari pantai Taeyong langsung kembali lagi ke rumah, awalnya Jaehyun sempat memaksa untuk mengantar pulang, tentu saja hal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Taeyong, dia masih sadar akan resiko yang mungkin didapatinya.

Benar saja sesampainya di rumah Taeyong melihat sepasang sepatu wanita di depan pintu rumahnya. Alisnya mengernyit heran, pasalnya siapa perempuan yang bertamu ke rumahnya pagi-pagi seperti ini, seingatnya ia tidak punya teman wanita yang cukup dekat, kecuali satu orang—

" _Noona_?"

—Irene. Dia adalah kakak kelas yang cukup dekat dengan Taeyong, dulu sewaktu SMA mereka pernah tergabung dalam suatu organisasi yang sama sehingga intensitas keduanya untuk bertemu bisa dibilang cukup sering. Apa lagi rumah Irene yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya membuat keduanya dulu seringkali berangkat sekolah bersama.

"Nah itu dia Taeyong, kemarilah nak." Ucap sang ayah penuh dengan kelembutan palsu. Cukup lama terdiam di ambang pintu, begitu sadar Taeyong langsung melangkah menuju sofa di sebrang Irene dan duduk di sana.

"Hai Taeyong _ie_ , lama tak berjumpa." Sapa Irene, bukanya menjawab sapaan tersebut Taeyong malah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengusik pikiranya. "Kapan kau kembali?"

Irene tersenyum, tatapanya tak pernah lepas dari _namja_ yang baru saja pulang itu. "Baru saja, dari bandara aku langsung ke sini untuk menemuimu dan ayahmu." Jawabnya. Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, jujur dirinya begitu dikejutkan dengan kehadiran _yeoja_ itu, pasalnya sudah tiga tahun lebih semenjak kepergian Irene ke Amerika tak lagi terdengar di telinganya kabar mengenai perempuan itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Taeyong basa-basi, yang tadinya duduk di seberang Taeyong kini Irene berpindah duduk di sebelahnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tak pernah lebih baik dari ini begitu aku bertemu denganmu." Taeyong tersenyum kaku, jujur dirinya merasa canggung, entahlah ada rasa asing yang begitu kentara diantara mereka atu lebih tepatnya bagi Taeyong. Mungkin karena keduanya yang sudah lama tak berjumpa atau mungkin karena sesuatu yang lain yang mereka sendiripun tidak mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" imbuh Irene. Taeyong menoleh, menatap sang lawan bicara dan mengabaikan sang ayah yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan penuh arti dan senyum kemenangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja"— _setidaknya untuk saat ini_ , imbuh Taeyong dalam hati. "Oh ya saat aku datang kau tidak ada di rumah, memangnya kau pergi kemana?" Taeyong lagi-lagi menegang, pertanyaan itu benar-benar seperti beban untuknya, mana mungkin dia bilang yang sejujurnya bahwa dia pergi ke pantai bersama Jaehyun, ayahnya bisa marah besar walaupun Irene pasti akan mengira Jaehyun hanyalah teman Taeyong. Diliriknya sang ayah yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh selidik, jika tatapan bisa membunuh orang mungkin Taeyong sudah mati saat ini juga. Dalam hati Taeyong menduga jika ayahnya pasti sependapat dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja Irene ajukan.

Dengan ragu Taeyong membuka mulutnya, "Ummm aku _jogging_ di sekitar sini, _noona_."

Irene mengangguk mengerti, tanganya meraih tangan Taeyong yang sedari tadi saling menggenggam di atas pangkuan pemuda itu. Taeyong sedikit kaget, dirinya hampir saja menepis kasar tangan lembut yang menyentuh punggung tanganya itu, namun hal itu tak terjadi karena akalnya lebih dulu memerintahkanya untuk menjaga sikap di depan sang ayah dan juga Irene.

"Nanti sore mau temani aku berjalan-jalan?"

Belum sempat Taeyong menjawab, sang ayah lebih dulu bersuara "Taeyong pasti mau, datang saja kapanpun kau mau."

Irene tersenyum sumringah, badanya membungkuk hormat menghadap ayah Taeyong "Terima kasih, _ahjussi_." Dan Taeyong sendiri hanya bisa menunduk pasrah.

Sepulangnya Irene, Taeyong masih belum bisa bernafas lega pasalnya sang ayah masih menahanya untuk tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku tau kau berbohong, sejak kapan kau jadi suka olahraga hah?! Kau! Kau pasti menemui Jaehyun kan?" hardik sang ayah.

Taeyong masih diam, giginya beregemlutuk keras menahan amarah, tangannya meremas kuat ujung bajunya hingga kusut.

"Sudah berkali-kali aku katakan, jauhi pemuda itu tapi kau sama sekali tak menggubrisku. APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA! "

Taeyong tersenyum miring, " _Appa_ tanya apa mauku? Sederhana, jangan campuri urusanku lagi."

Ayahnya tertawa sejenak sebelum kembali menandang Taeyong dengan tatapan tajamnya "Kau pikir aku siapa? Aku ayahmu, sudah seharusnya aku mengaturmu."

"Kau sebut dirimu ayah? Mana ada ayah yang tega memperkosa anaknya sendiri! Aku hancur saat itu juga dan asal _appa_ tau, hanya Jaehyun yang slalu ada di saat-saat terburukku."

Kali ini sang ayah yang diam, perkataan Taeyong barusan sedikit saja mengetuk hatinya, Taeyong yang membentaknya untuk pertama kalinya membuatnya sadar bahwa kali ini sepertinya dirinya sedikit kelewatan.

"Maaf" lirih sang ayah.

Taeyong terkekeh, "Untuk apa meminta maaf, toh semuanya sudah terjadi. Takan ada yang berubah hanya dengan permintaan maafmu itu _appa_." Pemuda itu membuang nafas kasar "Jika bukan karena aku yang masih menghormatimu sebagai orang tua, aku tidak akan mungkin bertahan di rumah selama ini."

"Jauhi Jaehyun dan hiduplah dengan Irene." Ucap sang ayah yang benar-benar melenceng jauh dari pembicaraan sebelumnya.

" _Mwo_?!"

"Dia gadis yang baik, jika memang benar katamu kau masih menghargaiku sebagai orang tuamu maka turuti perintahku. Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhir dariku." Setelah itu sang ayah pergi, melenggang meninggalkan Taeyong dengan segala bimbang dihatinya. Sejahat apapun sang ayah dirinya tak bisa menampik bahwa rasa sayang untuk sang ayah masih ada di hatinya, apa lagi mengingat bahwa sang ayah adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki setelah kepergian sang ibunda.

Hatinya gundah, otaknya kembali berpikir keras, ini sebuah pilihan yang sulit untuknya, secara tidak langung bukankah ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan mana yang akan ia pilih, _sang ayah atau Jung Jaehyun?_

.

.

Jaehyun meraih ponselnya, sepulangnya dari pantai pikiranya hanya dipenuhi dengan satu nama, _Lee Taeyong_. Jari-jemarinya dengan gesit mengutak-atik layar ponselnya, tak ketinggalan dengan senyum penuh arti. Sebuah pesan ia kirimkan kepada pemuda yang mendiami hatinya itu.

 _To: Taeyong-hyung_

 _Hyung, aku punya sesuatu untukmu._

Tak lama berselang, sebuah balasan datang dari Taeyong

 _To: Jung Jaehyun_

 _Benarkah, apa itu?_

Dengan semangat Jaehyun segera membalas pesan singkat dari _hyung_ nya,

 _To: Taeyong-hyung_

 _Telfon aku._

Untuk beberapa saat Taeyong hanya diam, hanya dengan berbalas pesan dengan Jaehyun bisa membuat hatinya menghangat. Seharusnya dirinya senang bukan tapi yang ada kebimbangan di hatinya semakin besar, jika seperti ini terus Taeyong semakin sulit untuk memutuskan. Dengan ragu dia menelfon Jaehyun, ponselnya ia dekatkan pada telinga kanannya.

Bukan suara pemuda Jung itu yang ia dengar di sebrang sana, melainkan sebuah lagu yang pemuda Jung itu pasang sebagai nada sambung pribadinya. Taeyong mengernyit heran, mulai kapan pemuda itu memasang lagu menjadi nada sambungnya. Indranya mendengar baik-baik intro dari lagu tersebut, entahlah Taeyong mulai tertarik dengan lagunya, setiap liriknya seolah menggambarkan ceritanya dengan Jaehyun. Mengesampingkan rasa heran karena Jaehyun yang tidak mengangkat telfonnya atau memang sengaja tidak mengangkatnya, Taeyong menikmati lagu itu sampai selesai.

 _We're not friends, we could be anything_

 _If we try to keep those secrets safe_

 _No one will find out if it all went wrong_

 _They'll never know what we've been through_

 _So I could take the back road_

 _But your eyes will lead me straight back home_

 _And if you know me like I know you_

 _You should love me, you should know_

 _Friends just sleep in another bed_

 _And friends don't treat me like you do_

 _Well I know that there's a limit to everything_

 _But my friends won't love me like you_

 _No, my friends won't love me like you_

Lagu hampir mendekati akhir dan Jaehyun masih tidak mengangkat telfonnya, di lain sisi bening sudah mulai terkumpul di pelupuk mata Taeyong. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, apa ini sesuatu yang Jaehyun maksud?

Dan ketika lagu itu berakhir, putus sudah sambungan telfon Taeyong kepada Jaehyun. Punggung tanganya bergerak untuk menghapus air yang mengalir dari ujung matanya. Ya, Lee Taeyong menangis. Cepat-cepat ia mengatur nafasnya begitu melihat ponselnya bergetar dengan nama Jaehyun terpampang di sana.

" _Yoboseyo_?"

 _Hai hyung, bagaimana dengan lagunya? Kau menyukainya?_

Taeyong membekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan isak yang lolos dari bibirnya. Taeyong merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah, mengapa hanya mendengar suara Jaehyun bisa membuatnya sekacau ini. Menyadari Taeyong yang tak kunjung menjawab, Jaehyun kembali bersuara dari sebrang telfon.

 _Hyung? Kau masih di sana?_

Taeyong mengangguk walaupun dirinya tau betul Jaehyun tidak mungkin melihatnya, "Iya aku masih di sini" jawabnya dnegan suara yang sedikit sengau.

 _Ya! hyung kau menangis? Ada apa?_ Tanya Jaehyun khawatir begitu mendengar suara Taeyong yang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

 _Jangan mencoba membohongiku hyung, ada apa? Ceritakan kepadaku_. Desak Jaehyun dari sebrang sana

"Iya aku menangis dan itu karenamu bodoh."

 _Karenaku? Memang apa salahku?_

"hah kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta kepada orang bodoh sepertimu ya" ejek Taeyong, suasana hatinya mulai membaik kali ini.

 _Hyung!_

Taeyong terkekeh pelan "Aku menangis karena bahagia Jung Jaehyun, ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau dapatkan lagu itu hm?"

 _Ah itu rahasia hyung, bagaimana dengan lagunya bagus kan?_

"Hm bagus, seperti kita."

Di sebrang sana Jaehyun mengangguk menyetujui, _Ya seperti kita hyung_

"Taeyong, Irene sudah datang. Keluarlah!" itu suara ayahnya, cepat-cepat Taeyong bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Jaehyun aku harus pergi" ucapnya sebelum mematikan sambungan itu secara sepihak, meninggalkan pemuda di sebrang sana dengan kebingungan besar.

Begitu membuka pintu kamarnya, Taeyong langsung dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sang ayah yang sudah menunggunya di depan kamarnya. Belum sempat dirinya keluar dari kamar, sang ayah sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Tubuh ringkih Taeyong di seret dan di dudukan dengan paksa di atas kasur milik pemuda itu.

"Ingat baik-baik apa yang _appa_ katakan kepadamu tadi. Sekaranglah waktunya kamu untuk memutuskan."

Taeyong terdiam, bahkan ketika ayahnya beranjak pergi menuju pintu _namja_ itu masih diam mematung.

"Lebih baik kau cepatlah, jangan membuat Irene menunggu terlalu lama." Ucap sang ayah sebelum pergi meninggalkan Taeyong dalam dilemanya.

.

.

Sore itu suasana cukup tenang, matahari juga tidak bersinar sebegitu terik, benar-benar cuaca yang mendukung untuk berjalan-jalan. Dan di sinilah Taeyong berada, di jalanan setapak dekat rumahnya dengan Irene yang terus menempel pada dirinya. Taeyong hanya diam saja begitu Irene melingkarakan tanganya pada lengan milik Taeyong, merapatkan tubuh keduanya hingga kulitnya slaing bersinggungan.

"Wah tiga tahun pergi, sepertinya tidak banyak yang berubah dari tempat ini. Bukan begitu Taeyong _ie_?"

Kepalanya mengangguk menyetujui, dari tadi Taeyong memang lebih banyak diam, dia bersuara hanya jika Irene bertanya. Selebihnya _namja_ itu lebih cenderung menjadi pendengar setia Irene yang menceritakan pengalamanya selama di Amerika.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Atau mungkin seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Irene tiba-tiba, dalam hatinya Irene hanya sekedar untuk berbasa-basi karena _yeoja_ itu sudah tau sendiri dari ayah Taeyong jika anaknya itu masih sendiri. Jika tidak mana berani Irene mencuri kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan pemuda ini yang sudah sejak dulu ia sukai diam-diam.

Taeyong mematung, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba yang membuat Irene juga terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya _. Yeoja_ itu menatap Taeyong bingung, dirinya masih menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir itu.

Sedangkan Taeyong, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Pandanganya lurus ke depan, sorot matanya menunjukan keterkejutan, bukan hanya karena pertanyaan dari Irene namun juga keberadaan seorang _namja_ yang berdiri tak jauh di depanya. Bukan hanya Taeyong, _namja_ itu juga terlihat sama terkejutnya, apa lagi melihat seorang gadis yang bergelayut manja di lengan Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ " lirih Jaehyun yang tentu saja tidak bisa di dengar oleh Taeyong. Cepat-cepat Taeyong mengalihkan pandanganya dari Jaehyun dan beralih menatap Irene di sampingnya.

"Tidak _noona,_ memang kenapa?" tanya Taeyong. Irene tersenyum malu-malu "Jika seperti itu, bagaimana jika kita berpacaran hm?" ucapnya.

Inilah saatnya, jika ia menyetujui ajakan Irene berarti Taeyong menurut pada _appa_ nya untuk bersama gadis ini, tapi jika Taeyong menolak brarti dirinya harus bersiap pergi dari rumahnya, menampung kebencian sang ayah dan pergi ke pelukan pemuda yang saat ini masih memandanginya dari sana.

Dengan ragu, tanganya menggenggam tangan Irene lembut "Um, ayo kita jalan _noona_." Mendengar itu Irene langsung terlonjak bahagia, _yeoja_ itu sudah pasti mengartikan jawaban Taeyong sebagai jawaban iya, tanpa tau maksud dari Taeyong yang sebenarnya.

Keduanya kembali berjalan, Jaehyun yang masih berdiri mematungpun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan ketika mereka berpapasan Jaehyun dan Taeyong hanya saling menatap, hanya sekilas karena Taeyong lebih dulu memtuskan kontak mata diantara keduanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika hati Taeyong menjerit kesakitan, meneriakan sumpah serapah untuknya karena mengacuhkan Jaehyun yang melintas di hadapanya. Memperlakukan Jaehyun selayaknya orang yang tidak saling kenal.

Ketika dirinya dan Irene sudah mulai melangkah menjauh, Taeyong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan yang tertangkap oleh lensa matanya lagi-lagi hanya membuat hati Taeyong dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah.

Di sana, Jaehyun masih berdiri memandanginya yang mulai menjauh, tak lupa dengan mata yang menatapnya penuh luka.

" _Noona_ , bisakah kita berhenti sebentar? Aku harus mengirimkan pesan kepada temanku." Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Irene, mereka berdua berhenti sejenak. Taeyong merogoh saku jaketnya, meraih benda persegi panjang hitam miliknya.

 _To: Jung Jaehyun_

 _Jaehyun, only fools do what i do. Setelah ini kau boleh membenciku, aku akan menerimanya karena memang sudah sepantasnya aku mendapatkanya. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu._ J

aehyun hanya bisa memandang nanar layar ponselnya yang menunjukan sebuah pesan dari Taeyong. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri membaca deretan huruf yang Taeyong kirimkan.

"Apa ini akhirnya _hyung_? Apa ini akhir yang kau pilihkan untuku, untukmu, untuk kita?" Lirih Jaehyun. _Namja_ itu jatuh terduduk, punggungnya menyender pada tiang listrik yang ada di belakangnya. Wajahnya mengadah ke atas, menatap langit yang begitu jauh seperti Taeyong yang kini terasa semakin jauh dari sisinya.

"Kau mengatai dirimu bodoh, lalu aku apa _hyung_? Bukankah aku jauh lebih bodoh karena seperti inipun aku masih mencintaimu."

.

.

Dulu aku sempat bermimpi, memimpikan sebuah rumah mungil yang nantinya akan kita tinggali bersama

Memimpikan suara canda anak-anak diantara kita

Memimpikan sebuah kehidupan di masa depan yang begitu indah

Antara aku dan kau

Tapi kini aku harus menekanya agar mimpi itu tetaplah kecil, menahanya agar tidak menuntut untuk jadi nyata

Karena hidup kita tidak bertemu, dan aku sadari itu

Entah siapa yang salah, aku tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun

Jadi jangan sekali-kali mengatakan dirimu bodoh

Karena ketahuilah, ada yang lebih bodoh dari dirimu

Dialah yang siap jatuh karenamu

Yang akan selalu mencintaimu

Yang masih mengharapakan kehadiranmu

Dan orang itu adalah aku

Pikirkan, bukankah hanya orang bodoh yang melakukan apa yang aku lakukan

.

.

END

.

.

Hai hai hai Flow here~

Flow tau ini sangat sangat lama, jadi maafkan Flow semuanyaaaaaa ToT /bungkukinbadan/

Buat yang udah sempetin pm cuma buat nagih ff ini update, makasih /kecup/ kalau bukan karena itu Flow mungkin bisa aja update ini nanti-nantian. Alasan kenapa lama banget updatenya tak lain karena banyaknya tugas dan ulangan, pulang sekolah badan cape pengenya langsung gabruk ke kasur gitu. Dan yang terjadi pada Hana tak jauh berbeda dengan Flow, pokoknya kalau Flow sibuk berarti Hana juga sibuk, kalau Hana slow update brarti Flow juga gitu karena beneran deh walapun kita dua orang tapi udah kaya satu orang aja /plak wkwkwk

Sekian curhatan dari Flow, kalau masih ada typo yang bertebaran dan ceritanya yang kurang memuaskan maafkan Flow ya. Selanjutnya akan diteruskan oleh TALK ME DOWN, dan ini lagi-lagi bakal slow update karena bentar lagi kita ada UTS. Jadi kemungkinan update bulan depan, sing sabar bae ya hihihihihi :v

Ps: oh ya lagu yang dijadiin nada sambungnya Jaehyun itu lagunya Ed Sheeran yang judulnya Friends, entah kenapa lagi kesemsem banget sama lagu itu, rasanya pas aja gitu buat jaeyong ^^

/kecupbasah/

FLOW :*


	3. TALK ME DOWN

_I wanna sleep next to you_

 _But that's all I wanna do right now_

 _And I wanna come home to you_

 _But home is just a room full of my safest sounds_

 _So come over now and talk me down_

 _(TALK ME DOWN_Troye Sivan)_

 _._

 _._

TALK ME DOWN

Disclaimer: cerita ini punya FlowHana, member NCT punya Tuhan,SM dan orang tua mereka

Warnings: Jaeyong, mature content, typo(s), BL, DLDR!

.

.

Taeyong jatuh bersimpuh, kedua kakinya sudah tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi. Semua terasa berat, menyiksa, dia merasa sebuah beban yang begitu besar tengah dipikulnya sekarang. _Selayaknya Atlas yang memanggul langit_. Taeyong mati rasa.

Di hadapanya kini terdapat gundukan tanah yang masih baru, dimana di bawah sana, jauh di dalam timbunan tanah terdapat jasad terbujur kaku milik orang yang sangat disayanginya. Sebagian dari semestanya ikut hancur begitu tau bahwa orang itu pergi meninggalkanya. Taeyong tak pernah membencinya, takan pernah bisa, sebejat apapun perlakuan orang itu kepadanya rasa sayang itu masih ada dan Taeyong tak bisa memungkirinya.

Atensinya sejenak teralihkan begitu remasan lembut di bahu kirinya menyadarkan Taeyong bahwa dia tidak sendirian, seorang _yeoja_ cantik masih setia berdiri di sampingnya, mencoba untuk memberikan kekuatan kepada Taeyong lewat sentuhan-sentuhan halusnya.

"Taeyong, ayo kembali. Aku yakin dia juga tidak akan suka melihatmu seperi ini."

Suara itu mengalun memasuki indra pendengaran Taeyong seperti angin musim dingin, seolah mempertegas kenyataan bahwa orang itu benar-benar pergi. Ini bukan hanya sekedar mimpi buruknya, ini realita yang begitu kejam untuknya.

Taeyong menggeleng, kepalanya menoleh menghadap satu-satunya orang yang masih tersisa di situ. " _Anio, noona_ pulang saja dulu. Aku masih ingin di sini."

"Baiklah,tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, hm?" untuk beberapa detik, Irene merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam pelukanya. Tak ada penolakan, tapi juga tak ada balasan, Taeyong hanya diam sembari menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

Sepeninggal Irene, Taeyong kembali menangis. Tetes demi tetes bening mulai berlomba-lomba keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Otaknya lagi-lagi ditarik paksa pada kenangannya bersama sosok itu, wajahnya, senyumnya, tekstur tanganya, suaranya dan bagaimana ucapan lirih sosok itu saat meminta maaf kepadanya, saat meminta Taeyong untuk bahagia bersama dengan _yeoja_ cantik pilihanya. Taeyong tak pernah menduga, embel-embel permintaan terakhir yang sempat sosok itu ungkapkan benar-benar menjadi permintaan terakhir yang ditujukan untuknya. Mengapa waktu bergulir begitu cepat, belum usai rasa gundah Taeyong atas permintaan itu tapi sang peminta malah sudah pergi terlebih dulu.

Seakan menyadari sesuatu yang sepertinya terlewatkan, Taeyong tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Matanya menyisir ke seluruh penjuru area pemakaman, mencari keberdaan seseorang yang tadi sempat tertangkap oleh kedua netranya namun menghilang secepat kedipan mata.

Taeyong mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, apa sebegitu rindukah dirinya pada sosok itu hingga rindu itu mampu menghadirkan ilusi untuknya. Tapi mengapa ilusi itu terlihat begitu nyata? Sebagaimana _namja_ itu menatapnya penuh luka.

Netra hitamnya masih mencari, sampai ke titik paling tersembunyi. Entah datang dari mana suara bisik yang menyuruhnya untuk bangkit, mencari sang pujaan hati. Maka Taeyong pun berdiri, tanganya menepuk kedua lututnya guna menghilangkan noda tanah yang menempel di celana hitamnya.

Lima belas menit berkeliling di dalam area pemakaman nyatanya membuat tubuh Taeyong yang memang tengah lemah itu menjadi semakin lemah. Dengan langkah gontai, Taeyong berjalan menuju pintu masuk pemakaman berniat untuk pulang setelah mendapat kenihilan seseorang di sini. Dirinya hampir menyerah, harapanya untuk bertemu orang itu hampir pupus, otaknya menjerit hampir gila karena mengira bahwa semua yang dilihatnya tadi hanya ilusi. Ya sekali lagi semuanya menjadi hampir karena nyatanya, seseorang sedang duduk di sana, pada undakan tangga di jalan pulang, memunggungi Taeyong sehingga menampilkan punggung tegapnya.

Sesaat Taeyong hanya bisa diam membatu sembari menutup mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya, sungguh dirinya ingin menjerit sekarang juga, memanggil sebuah nama yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Namun apa daya, sesuatu seperti menyumbat tenggorokanya. _Sesak_. Tak ada satu frasa pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Kakinya terus membawa Taeyong untuk mendekat hingga tersisa satu langkah lagi untuk sebuah kemungkinan keduanya bersentuhan. Taeyong masih berdiri kaku, tanganya terangkat hendak menyentuh bahu _namja_ di depanya.

Tanganya terlihat bergetar begitu telapaknya menyentuh bahu seseorang di depanya. Bukan tepukan, bukan remasan, bukan juga usapan, hanya sebatas sentuhan kecil namun berefek begitu besar. _Namja_ itu menoleh begitu menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibalik tubuhnya, dua pasang mata itu saling bertubrukan, beradu pandang, masing-masing saling menyelami satu sama lain, mencari sesuatu yang masih tersembunyi.

Keduanya sama-sama diam, membiarkan sunyi mulai mengambil alih suasana. Taeyong ingin menangis, dirinya ingin berteriak melepas segala getir yang ada. Maka pada saat tangan itu menangkup wajahnya, Taeyong tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis dan dalam hitungan detik tangisnya mulai menjadi-jadi bersamaan dengan _namja_ itu yang merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang begitu posesif, begitu hati-hati, takut jika nantinya Taeyong pergi lagi.

"Aku takut... aku pikir, aku pikir kau—"

"Ssssttttt aku di sini, _hyung._ " _Namja_ itu makin memperdalam pelukanya, sedikit menekan kepala bagian belakang milik Taeyong agar bersandar pada dadanya, sekaligus meredam isakan Taeyong yang terdengar menyakitkan untuknya.

" _Appa_ hiks,, _appa..."_ Taeyong terus mengulang kata-kata yang sama di sela tangisnya, membuat _namja_ yang lebih muda menggeram tertahan antara kesal, marah, khawatir, risau dan segala rasa yang mengganggunya.

Di usapnya puncak kepala Taeyong dengan sayang, pelipis Taeyong pun tak luput dari kecupan-kecupan lembut kedua belah bibirnya. "Kembalilah kepadaku." Ucapnya lirih.

Taeyong mendongakkan wajahnya, lagi-lagi menatap sepasang onyx hitam itu yang balas menatapnya penuh kesungguhan. Taeyong pikir setelah kepergiannya, semua akan berjalan lebih mudah. Taeyong pikir setelah ketiadaan satu-satunya penghalang hubunganya, dia akan begitu saja kembali pada sosok tercintanya. Namun nyatanya, dilema memang tak pernah lepas dari sisi kehidupanya. Seharusnya sebuah anggukan yang ia berikan, seharusnya kata ' _ya'_ akan begitu mudah terucap.

Ya seharusnya... karena realitanya, kepalanya menggeleng lemah. Kalimat itu terus menghantuinya, orang itu memang sudah pergi tapi rasanya dia masih ada di sini. Wujudnya memang telah terkubur tapi kata-katanya masih melekat dengan jelas dalam ingatan Taeyong.

 _...maka turuti perintahku. Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhir dariku._

 _Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhir dariku..._

 _permintaan terakhir dariku..._

 _permintaan terakhir..._

Hanya dengan kata ' _permintaan terakhir_ ' semuanya menjadi ragu, tidak hanya dengan Irene, dengan _namja_ inipun Taeyong membuat hubunganya menjadi abu-abu.

" _Wae_? Apa kau tidak mencitaiku lagi?"

"Bukan begitu, sungguh rasa ini tak pernah berubah barang sedikitpun." Taeyong cepat-cepat menyangkal, tak ingin membuat kesalah pahaman diantara mereka.

"Lalu kenapa? Saat ini tidak ada lagi yang menentang kita. Kumohon jangan pergi lagi." Suara itu terdengar sedikit bergetar, Taeyong juga menemukan setetes bening yang lolos dari pelupuk _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

Oh tidak, pemudanya menangis, dan ini karenanya. Dengan ragu kini giliran Taeyong yang menangkup wajah itu, menghapus air yang membasahi lesung pipinya.

Namanya.. kenapa rasanya sulit sekali hanya untuk menyebut nama pemuda itu, rasanya begitu berat.

Oleh sebab itu, tak ada yang bisa Taeyong lakukan selain mengecup lembut bibir itu, membisikan sederet kata yang meminta pemuda itu untuk menunggu, _lagi_.

"Beri aku waktu."

Ciumanya dibalas lumatan, lumatan yang begitu menuntut sarat akan emosi yang selama ini tersembunyi begitu rapi. Tak ada nafsu, yang ada hanya rindu. Sayangnya hal itu harus berakhir dengan cepat, begitu seseorang meneriakan salah satu nama diantara keduanya.

"Taeyong!"

Walaupun yang dipanggil hanya Taeyong, keduanya sama-sama menoleh, mendapati tak jauh dari tempat mereka berda telah berdiri seroang _yeoja_ yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan marah, kesal dan juga jijik. Reflek keduanya saling berjauhan, atau lebih tepatnya Taeyong yang lebih dulu mengambil langkah mundur dan mendorong tubuh pemuda di depanya untuk menjauh.

" _Noona_?"

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Irene mendekat ke arah keduanya, meraih sebelah tangan Taeyong dan buru-buru menyeretnya pergi. Taeyong bisa saja menolak, mengingat dia seorang _namja_ yang notabene memiliki kekuatan lebih dibandingkan dengan Irene yang seorang _yeoja_. Tapi niat itu diurungkanya, dia tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan, jika dia berontak Irene pasti akan mengomel dan membawa orang itu ke dalam permasalahanya.

Setelah dikiranya mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat semula barulah Taeyong menyentak tanganya kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya acuh. Irene yang mendengarnya malah tertawa sinis "Harusnya aku yang bertanya demikian, apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa dia?"

"Teman."

"Teman katamu? Teman tidak akan berpelukan seperti itu, teman tidak akan saling beradu pandang seperti itu dan teman juga tidak akan berciuman seperti apa yang kau lakukan. Bahkan aku yang kekasihmu saja hanya sebatas berpegangan tangan, dan dia yang kau sebut teman malah berciuman. Ah jangan-jangan kalian telah melakukan lebih dari itu." Irene berujar panjang lebar, nadanya tinggi penuh akan amarah, tatapan tajam nan menusuk _yeoja_ itu layangkan pada sosok _namja_ di depanya.

"Cukup _noona_ , hentikan omong kosongmu itu." Balas Taeyong sembari membuang wajahnya asal, kemanapun asal tidak bertatapan dengan Irene.

"Omong kosong katamu? Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, jangan menyangkalnya."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Jika aku bertanya manakah yang paling kau cintai, ah tidak lebih tepatnya mana yang benar-benar kau cintai sepertinya aku sudah tau jawabanya. Jadi aku memintamu untuk memilih."

"Memilih?" _yeoja_ itu berhasil mencuri atensinya, membuat Taeyong mau tidak mau kembali menoleh menghadap Irene.

"Pilihlah diantara aku atau dia— _namja_ yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai _teman."_

"Kumohon berhenti bersikap menjengkelkan seperti ini, _noona_. Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik untuk mempermasalahkan hal ini."

"Aku? Menjengkelkan? Jika aku menjengkelkan lalu kau apa? Taukah kau sekarang ini hatiku berdenyut nyeri, tak bisakah kau sedikit saja peduli?" Irene mulai terisak, tubuhnya goyah dan berakhir dengan jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tanganya yang menopang pada tangan milik Taeyong.

Taeyong melepaskan genggaman Irene pada pergelangan tanganya dengan perlahan, tak ingin menyakiti _yeoja_ itu lebih jauh lagi. "Jangan cari aku, jangan tunggu aku. Aku butuh waktu untuk menyendiri."

Setelah berucap demikian, Taeyong melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Irene dengan tangisnya yang keras dan sesosok _namja_ yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka berdua sedari tadi.

.

.

Di sinilah Taeyong berada, tepian salah satu tebing dekat pantai yang sering ia kunjungi. Dirinya membiarkan langkahnya yang menunutunya dan siapa sangka kakinya membawanya menuju kesini, tempat dimana tersimpan begitu banyak kenangan manis antara dirinya dengan sang terkasih.

Taeyong berdiri di tepian tebing, dua langkah lagi maka tubuhnya akan terjun bebas ke laut lepas. Mengesampingkan rasa takutnya akan ketinggian, Taeyong tetap kokoh berdiri memandang jauh ke depan, menatap kosong perpaduan warna biru langit dan biru lautan.

Suara debur ombak kembali mengingatkanya tentang ciuman pertama mereka, ya di sinilah untuk pertama kalinya Taeyong dan sosok itu berciuman. Taeyong masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah malu-malu _namja_ itu yang meminta izin untuk menciumnya. Tanpa dirinya sadari seulas senyum baru saja terukir di wajah manisnya, wajah milik Taeyong.

Tidak hanya ciuman pertama, satu lagi kenangan yang menurutnya benar-benar mengagumkan, begitulah Taeyong menyebutkan. Mengagumkan karena gila dan romantis terjadi pada saat yang bersamaan. Pengalaman indah di bawah terangnya sinar rembulan, pada tepian tebing di atas deburan ombak, mereka berdua melakukan penyatuan.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

" _Ya! mau apa kita ke sini? Apa kau sudah gila?"_

" _Sssssttttt berhenti mengoceh dan lihatlah, hyung."_

 _Bagaimana bisa Taeyong tidak berhenti mengoceh jika secara tiba-tiba seorang pemuda datang ke rumahnya, menyeretnya dan membawanya ke tepian tebing, yang lebih parahnya lagi waktu menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, bukankah hanya orang sinting yang akan pergi ke sana. Tapi tentu saja Taeyong menjadi perkecualian karena nyatanya ia ke sini bukan karena kemaunya, namun karena ajakan paksa dari pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Jung Jaehyun._

" _Malam ini sedang purnama, sayang jika dilewatkan hanya dengan berdiam diri di dalam rumah."_

" _Tapi tidak dengan di atas tebing seperti ini, kau sendiri tau aku takut ketinggian."_

" _Santai saja, ada aku di sini yang akan menjagamu, hm. Lagi pula paling indah jika di lihat dari sini." Ucap Jaehyun santai sembari melingkarkan lenganya pada bahu Taeyong. Dengan sedikit dorongan ke bawah, Jaehyun mendudukan dirinya dan juga Taeyong di atas rerumputan._

" _Kau tau hyung, sewaktu kecil aku pernah berpikir bahwa bulan selalu mengikuti kemanapun kita pergi dan bentuknya selalu berbeda-beda di beberapa tempat. Tapi nyatanya aku salah, bulan selalu sama dimanapun kita berada." Ujar Jaehyun sembari merebahkan dirinya, sedangkan Taeyong masih diam mendengarkan, matanya menatap lurus ke depan, menatap purnama yang bersinar indah di gelapnya malam._

" _Cintaku kepadamu pun seperti itu—" Jaehyun sengaja memotong ucapanya, menarik bahu Taeyong dari belakang sehingga namja yang lebih tua terjungkal ke belakang dan jatuh berbaring di sampingnya, dengan segera lengan kirinya ia selusupkan di bawah leher milik Taeyong berniat dijadikan bantal untuk sang kekasih. Awalnya Taeyong memberontak, tubuhnya hendak bangkit kembali, namun sebuah lengan menahanya, memeluk pinggangnya posesif dan serangkaian kata yang keluar dari bibir Jaehyun selanjutnya membuat Taeyong bersemu merah dan mengikuti segala alur yang pemuda Jung itu ciptakan._

"— _akan selalu sama, takan berkurang tapi akan terus bertambah, takan melemah namun justru terus menguat, akan terus menyertaimu, mengikutimu, kapanpun dimanapun aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Saranghae hyung."_

 _Saat itu juga Taeyong merasa bagaikan orang paling beruntung di dunia, dicintai setulus itu oleh seorang Jung Jaehyun itu sama saja anugrah untuknya._

" _Nado saranghae." Balas Taeyong yang pada detik berikutnya sudah melabuhkan bibirnya pada belah bibir milik Jaehyun. Saling mengecap rasa manis dari bibir masing-masing._

 _Malam itu angin berhembus membawa udara dingin apalagi ini di dekat laut, tentu saja udara aan bertambah lebih dingin. Namun untuk mereka berdua, dingin itu tak terasa begitu keduanya saling membagi kehangatan dengan memanjakan tubuh masing-masing lawanya._

" _Hyung mau mencoba sesuatu?"_

" _Hm? Apa itu?"_

" _Itu di sini." Ujar Jaehyun malu-malu, berkebalikan dengan Taeyong yang malah mengerjapkan matanya lucu, memandang Jaehyun dengan tatapan bingung._

" _Itu? Apa maksudmu?"_

" _Astaga hyung jangan pura-pura polos seperti itu." Jaehyun mendengus geli._

" _Ya! siapa yang pura-pura polos di sini, memang apa yang kau maksud dengan itu? Bicara yang jelas dong." Gerutu Taeyong tak mau kalah, tidak ketingggalan pemuda Lee itu mempoutkan bibirnya sehingga membuatnya semakin manis saja di mata Jaehyun, membuat Jaehyun jadi semakin tidak sabar untung menyerangnya._

" _Haruskah aku jelaskan bahwa aku ingin memakanmu di sini hyung? Memasukan miliku yang besar ke dalam hole yang sempit lalu kau yang berteriak keenakan dan mendesahkan namaku lalu—aw!" sebuah cubitan keras sukses didapat Jaehyun pada pinggangnya. Tak usah tanyakan siapa, sudah pasti Taeyong lah pelakunya._

" _DASAR MESUM!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Jaehyun, dirty talk yang barusan Jaehyun lakukan benar-benar membuatnya menegang dan ia tidak mau tersiksa dengan menahanya maka dari itu Taeyong segera menyudahinya dengan mencubit keras pinggang Jaehyun._

" _Dan pemuda yang kau sebut mesum ini adalah kekasihmu hyung." Kekeh Jaehyun "Jadi ayo coba hyun, aku tau kau sudah menegang sedari tadi." Imbuh Jaehyun sembari meremas kecil milik Taeyong dari balik celanya. Benar saja dapat Jaehyun rasakan jika milik kekasihnya itu sudah mulai bereaksi._

" _Tapi kita sedang ada di luar, jangan gila Jaehyun-ah, jika kau ingin melakukanya kita pulang sekarang."_

" _Aku ingin dan aku akan melakukanya di sini." titah Jaehyun absolute, dengan cepat ia menarik pinggang Taeyong dan menempatkan pemuda itu di atas pangkuanya._

 _Tanpa aba-aba Jaehyun langsung mempertemukan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir milik Taeyong, melumatnya secara bergantian, bibir atas lalu bibir bawahnya, lidahnya juga tidak tinggal diam dengan mengabsen gigi-gigi milik kekasihnya. Saat mulutnya tengan disibukan dengan lumatan yang begitu panas itu, tanganya tidak ia biarkan diam, dengan cekatan jari-jemari Jaehyun mulai melepas kancing kemeja yang Taeyong pakai satu per satu, begitu telah terbuka sepenuhnya mulutnya segera berpindah dari bibir menuju puting milik Taeyong. Menghisapnya dengan rakus seolah kehausan._

 _Taeyong sendiri membalas dengan menekan kepala Jaehyun di dadanya, seakan menyuruh Jaehyun agar semakin menikmati putingnya yang menegang. Melupakan bahwa tadi ia sempat menolak, apa mau di kata pesona seorang Jung Jaehyun terlalu kuat untuk ditolak olehnya. Taeyong yang pada dasarnya sudah tak tahan semakin menggesekan pantatnya pada kejantanan milik Jaehyun._

" _Oh shit" Jaehyun menggeram tertahan, diremasnya pantat Taeyong dengan gemas._

" _Aaaahhhhhh." Taeyong mengerang, matanya terpejam menikmati segala sentuhan yang Jaehyun berikan._

 _Dengan tergesa, Jaehyun melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya maupun tubuh milik Taeyong. Persetan dengan hawa dingin yang nantinya akan begitu terasa karena kenyataanya sekarang tubuh keduanya sama-sama panas, haus akan sentuhan yang begitu memabukan._

" _Tak apa jika kita langsung melakukanya, sayang?" tanya Jaehyun meminta izin, Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya dengan malu-malu, padahal ini bukan yang pertama kalinya untuk mereka tapi tetap saja Taeyong tetap gugup saat melakukanya. Ditambah lagi dengan tempat mereka melakukanya di alam terbuka membuat sisi adrenalin mereka terasa tertantang._

 _Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang kekasih, dengan perlahan Jaehyun mulai memasukan miliknya ke dalam lubang Taeyong yang memang sudah basah karena aktifitas mereka sebelumnya._

" _Uuuggghhhhh" keduanya mendesah bersamaan begitu milik Jaehyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya, tanpa menunggu lebih lama Jaehyun langsung memaju mundurkan miliknya dan menaik turunkan pantat Taeyong yang ada di pangkuanya._

 _Taeyong menjambak rambut Jaehyun begitu dirasa dirinya akan mencapai puncak. "Ahh lebih cepat lagi J-Jaehyun-ah, aku hampir sam-pai ahhh" Sesuai dengan permintaan Taeyong, Jaehyun mempercepat gerakan in out nya._

" _Hyuuunnggg!"_

" _Jaehyunnnn-ahhh..."_

 _Keduanya berteriak bersamaan begitu klimaks datang secara bersamaan diantara keduanya. Cairan Taeyong menyembur mengotori perutnya dan juga Jaehyun sedangkan milik jaehyun sudah pasti memenuhi lubang milik Taeyong hingga merembes keluar._

 _Taeyong terkulai lemah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap milik Jaehyun, membiarkan pemuda itu mulai memakaikan pakainya kembali satu per satu sembari mengucapkan kata yang takan pernah bosan didengar oleh Taeyong walau sampai diputar seribu kali._

" _Saranghae."_

 _*FLASHBACK END*_

Ya pemuda itu—Jung Jaehyun—pemuda yang sama yang ia temui di pemakaman, pemuda yang sama yang merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangatnya, pemuda yang sama yang menangis karenanya, pemuda yang sama yang tersakiti olehnya, pemuda yang sama yang memintanya untuk kembali, dan pemuda yang sama yang ia cintai.

Taeyong melangkah maju, hingga sebatas satu langkah lagi menjemput maut. Perkataan Irene kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Pilihan. Mengapa hidupnya dipenuhi dengan pilihan? Jika hatinya diminta untuk memilih sudah pasti Taeyong akan memilih Jaehyun selaku cintanya tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan Irene yang seolah menjadi permintaan terakhir sang ayah.

Entahlah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Taeyong menangis di hari yang sama, karena pada dasarnya sungguh ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sesak ini lebih lama. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar, ia tidak bisa memilih di antara dua pilihan, oleh karena itu ia membuat pilihan ke tiga. Pilihan yang ia buat sendiri, dengan tidak memilih siapapun, dengan tidak mengorbankan siapapun, Taeyong akan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Tubuhnya bergetar, keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari seluruh pori-pori tubuhnya. Ketakuanya akan ketinggian sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Di sisi lain, tanpa Taeyong sadari sesosok _namja_ memandanginya dengan penuh getir. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya berkomat-kamit memanjatkan doa.

Dan ketika kakinya mulai terangkat hendak menjatuhkan diri, sepasang lengan menahanya dari belakang. Memeluknya seakan akan kehilangan atau memang hampir kehilangan. Aroma ini, Taeyong terlampau hafal bau dari sang pemilik, seakan aroma ini sudah seperti udara yang ia hirup setiap hari.

"Jaehyun-ah~" lirih Taeyong.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak pergi, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala _hyung_? Setidaknya jika kau ingin pergi tunggu dan ajak aku bersamamu."

.

.

Aku hanya ingin terlelap di sampingmu

Kembali kepadamu

Aku mau berpegangan tangan denganmu

Mendekat ke arahmu

Karena hanya itu yang aku inginkan sekarang

Tak peduli dengan sebuah akhir yang bahagia

Asal aku bersamamu, ini baik-baik saja

Jadi datanglah dan tenangkan aku

.

.

END

.

.

.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA akhirnya bisa COMEBACK juga /ketawa setan/?/

Haaaaiiiii ada yang kangen sama Flow? /plak/ ada yang nunggu ff ini update? /krikkrikkrik.

Au ah...akhirnya Blue Neighbourhood bisa ditamatin juga /fiuuuuhhhhh~

Sebelumnya Flow mau minta maaf atas updatenya yang kaya siput ini, bulan kemarin bener-bener disibukin sama tugas, ulangan, dan acara sekolah ToT.

Makasih buat yang udah fav,follow,review dan yang terpenting adalah makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca walaupun itu sider Flow bener-bener ngucapin makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya /bow.

Bagi yang ngga puas sama endingnya, Flow juga minta maaf /sujud/ curahan hati kalian Flow tunggu di kotak review ya~

Oh ya satu lagi, fyi nih FlowHana couple bakalan balik lagi loh , yeeaahhh kita bakalan COMEBACK dengan bawain ff multichap jaeyong. Temanya? Masih dirahasiakan ya, takutnya spoiler nanti Flow malah digebuk sama Hana,/bugh/ jadi ditunggu aja ya, paling beberapa jam lagi /plak/

/wink cantik/

Flow ;)


End file.
